


Stranded

by angryowlet



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryowlet/pseuds/angryowlet
Summary: Tom Hiddleston find himself stranded in Iceland in the middle of the trip from hell. He just wants a shower and to go to sleep in his ratty hotel room, but a surprise discovery in the shower makes his evening a little bit better.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfluff/gifts).

It was late. 

This whole trip seemed to be cursed. 

He was supposed to be in Georgia to start filming the day after tomorrow. His flight from London to New York had been delayed over 8 hours due to a freak storm in the Atlantic. The passengers had been stuck on the plane for the duration. As bad as it had been in first class, he knew the people stuck in coach had it even worse. When they had finally been cleared to take off, the plane had been forced to make an emergency landing in Iceland. Their plane hadn’t been the only one, and he wasn’t the only traveler stranded.

Tom now found himself in a freezing, damp, little hole-in-the-wall of a hotel in the middle of a _ goddamn blizzard _ instead of the comfortable room in a major hotel chain he’d been expecting in New York. His luggage had _ somehow _ been loaded onto the wrong plane and was currently on its way to god knows where. He only had his small carry on bag to make last however long this blasted blizzard took to blow through and be cleaned up. 

His PA had phoned from London. He was still trying to figure out an alternative route. 

Tom didn’t care anymore. He just wanted a shower and to go to bed. 

He cranked up the heating as he walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light, bracing himself for what he’d find. 

It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. It was clean, if old and shabby. There was a lingering scent of disinfectant on the faded 80s pink tiles, so someone cared. The walls were thin. He could hear the shower running in the room next to his. Just as he was hoping there’d be enough hot water left for him, he heard the shower turn off. Tom grabbed his grooming kit and started to strip. As he took off his pants, he thought he heard a faint, femenine giggle coming from the room next door. 

“Well at least someone in this rat hole is having a good time.” He mumbled to himself as he opened the glass shower door and turned on the water. 

The giggling got louder when he stepped in and started to wash himself. Turning his back to the water to rinse, he noticed a hole in the side of the shower wall. Having spent a good chunk of his adult life living out of hotel rooms, Tom quickly realized that this wall would correspond with the shower of the room next to his.

He also realized the giggling had changed to other sounds. He turned the water off and stood there listening, water running down his body. Breathy moans came from the other side of the hole. It sounded to him, like a woman. Moaning and making wet, hungry sounds from the next room. 

Tom moved closer and bent down, getting eye level with the hole. He saw an eye looking back at him before it moved away. The lights in the other bathroom flicked off.

“Hello?” 

A breathy giggle was his only response. Tentatively, he put one finger in the hole… And got licked! A tongue swirled around his finger, lips started to suck. 

Tom felt himself starting to grow hard. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be a total waste after all. He'd heard of glory holes of course, who hadn’t? But he’d never seen one in real life before. 

He reluctantly pulled his hand back and started to stroke his cock. Whoever was on the other side started to make sounds of appreciation. He pictured a woman kneeling in the shower. Was she still naked? He hoped so. It had been so long since he’d had a woman. Not since-- No! Don’t go there. 

Tom mentally shook his head and focused on the sounds coming from the hole. Was she touching herself? God, please let her be touching herself. He loved watching women do that. He was getting harder thinking about it. He moved closer, holding his half hard cock near the hole. A tongue appeared and reached for it, flicking over the tip. He moved closer and stuck his cock fully into the hole. 

He felt a hot, wet mouth engulf him, taking his cock down her throat. A groan escaped his own throat as her tongue swirled around him. He started to move his hips, fucking her mouth as she took him deep. 

It felt so good, but so wrong. Letting a perfectly strange woman suck him off in a ratty hotel bathroom. This was like something from a 70s porno, not real life. He couldn’t remember ever being as turned on by a stranger as he was now. 

“Fuck!” 

He was fully hard when she pulled back and wrapped a hand around his cock, teasing just the tip with her mouth, making him twitch and jerk his hips. He reached a hand down to cup his balls and she ripped another loud groan from him. She worked him with her hands and mouth, pulling back and blowing her breath along his wet skin, sending shivers up and down his spine. Without warning, the hands and mouth disappeared. Tom was nearly frantic.

“Wait! Listen, I don’t--I don’t know who you are, but I’m grateful. Please, please don’t stop? I need--” he broke off with a moan as she took him down her throat again. He braced his hands on the wall and started to thrust into her mouth.

“Yes! Fuck! Oh Fuck!! Just like that!” 

Tom could hear the sounds of her gagging and feel her swallowing around his cock. It turned him on even more. He felt the pressure building in his balls. In the back of his mind, he was a little worried he might be hurting her, but she didn’t try to pull away or stop, so he kept going. He was getting close now. So close.

“I’m--I’m gonna come soon. If you--If you don’t wanna swallow that’s fine. Just--” He broke off as her efforts to get him off increased.

“I’m-- Oh Fuck!” 

Tom gritted his teeth as he came down her throat. She swallowed his cum down and started to lick his cock clean. He shuddered and groaned as he reluctantly pulled his cock back through the hole. He turned and slumped against the wall of the shower, sliding down until he was sitting next to the hole.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I needed that.”

So softly he might have imagined it, he heard, “my pleasure” and the sound of movement on the other side of the wall. Slowly, he got up and turned the water back on. He cleaned himself off again before grabbing a towel and pulling on a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt to sleep in. He got ready for bed. The room had warmed up a little and he burrowed under the covers, still stunned by what had just happened. 

He was even more tired now and his last thought before falling asleep was to look up who was staying in the next room in the morning.

* * *

He woke to a call from his PA at the crack of dawn telling him he had less than an hour to get his ass to the airport and get on a plane if he wanted to make his new connecting flight in time. His luggage was already in Atlanta waiting for him. The sun was shining, the temperature was back up to normal, and most of the major roads were clear enough for cars.

As he was checking out at the front desk, Tom asked who the woman in the room next to him was? He’d hoped to get her name, and maybe a look at the face that went with the mouth that had given him so much pleasure last night. 

“I’m sorry sir. We can’t give out information on our guests. However I can tell you that she’s already checked out.”

Tom was a little sad, but still intrigued. “Thank you anyway.” He set his room key--a physical key and not a key card-- on the counter, picked up his bag and walked out to the taxi. 

_Maybe she’d had a plane to catch too? _He thought to himself as he got into the car and made his way to the airport.


End file.
